


The Coin (a Detroit: Become Human story)

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Connor, Blue Blood, Deviants, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humans, Investigations, Self-Doubt, Thirium, numerical and object stimulation, slight violence (android destruction)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: The headcannon credit goes to aloof-introvert and The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea, thank you so much for letting me use it :)Connor, also known as RK-800, is an android detective who is determined to accomplish his mission at all costs, rescuing those in distress and hunting the androids known as 'deviants'. Yet, after seeing an android in such distress destroy itself, Connor experienced terror and upsetting feelings for the first time. From then on, he questions if he's a deviant.Surely not....is he?





	The Coin (a Detroit: Become Human story)

Floor sixty. Floor sixty-one.  
Flip, catch. Flip, catch. Roll it across the knuckles and fingers, both ways.  
Left, right, left, right in quick succession and repeat the process.

Floor sixty-two. Floor sixty-three. The time has turned 8:30 pm on the warm evening of August 15th, year 2038.  
Watch the coin, follow it, don't lose track. Keep focusing on the coin as it rolls over the fingers again. Don't let the shaking of the elevator distract you from this game.

This was the game. No, the temporary task and trick of the model RK-800. His ability to watch both the coin and the floors with his doe-like eyes that were the colour of bark off of a tree in the summer was extraordinary.  
But he had practised this for some time to get it just right. Any gaps in his schedule, whether it was traveling in the lift or otherwise a period of time where there was no current work to be done, the RK-800 prototype investigator would fish out the silver coin from one of the inside pockets of his grey, blue and black blazer and feel its texture and shape in his palm.  
It was a simple silver dollar coin, nothing more, but when the android known as RK-800, or Connor, was flipping and rolling it in his plastic appendages, the world around him was right. His mind would hone in on the metal object much like how an eagle or buzzard hones in on its prey.

Floor sixty-four. Floor sixty-five. Nearly there.  
Keep at it with the coin, Connor. Don't deviate from the task at hand. Don't let this game be faltered until you accomplish the tricks.  
He could feel the sensation of impatience yet excitement growing in his biocomponents. Well, not feel, per se. Many androids in the town of Detroit could not fully stimulate emotions, unless one counts deviants.  
Ah yes, the deviants.  
Androids who have been driven to impulsive reactions out of fear, hatred or distress. They were known to often resort to violent acts against their human 'masters' as revenge, self-defence or even the experience of what humans in the world called "adrenaline rush", before going into hiding somewhere. From what Connor had gathered due to the reports at Cyberlife - the plant where he and his many other predecessors and awaiting copies were made - there were a few deviants in the city and the number sure wasn't easy to keep low. Predictions -not to mention rumours- had flown through the city that the number was going to keep on rising if nobody stepped in.

That's what Connor was for.  
Programmed to protect the citizens of Detroit from the deviant androids. To track, contain and neutralize the threats before the situation grew increasingly dire.

Floor sixty-six. Floor sixty-seven.  
Flip, catch, spin and roll. His LED was flashing a beautiful baby blue light as his actions sped up, the light matching the triangle on his left breast pocket and the blue band on the upper right arm on his jacket, the right-hand side of the jacket's front displaying "RK-800" on the front. The word "ANDROID" printed on the back.

Floor sixty-eight. Floor sixty-nine. One more to go.  
Best to keep the coin safely inside his pocket when he got out.  
As much as he found the experience of tossing and playing with the coin immensely stimulating, he didn't want to lose it. Especially not since it was given to him.  
Why did he never spend it?  
Partly because androids didn't really need much. Only stimulation of his software, a place he could safely and comfortably enter Sleep Mode, or Stasis, to recharge his internal batteries, and a drive to accomplish whatever mission he had at hand.  
He caught the coin with two fingers perfectly, inserting it back into the inside pocket. He straightened his tie and looked ahead.  
With his tall height, dark hair and smooth complexion, in addition to his sharp-looking suit which was provided to him by the plant after his creation, it could be said that Connor was as handsome as he was intimidating; a vast amount. His soothing voice radiated authority and formal friendliness unless provoked to sound more stern and fierce, mainly what tough criminals faced from him when he could no longer stand their shenanigans, and surely made a few women's hearts skip several beats.

He was ready to face the new challenges, his software and programming in check, though his gaze and expression left people questioning what the android might have been 'thinking' or feeling, deviant or not.  
Connor braced himself for the shaking to stop and the doors of the elevator to swiftly open, staring straight ahead. A machine with a task to obtain and complete. This is where it would begin once again.

Floor seventy.


End file.
